1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to water pumps and more particularly to a low-cost pump suitable for use in underdeveloped regions adapted to utilize unconcentrated sunlight as a source of energy and atmospheric air as a working fluid for intermittently delivering a stream of water from a given source.
Many of the underdeveloped nations of the world are located in arid zones bathed in sunshine for large portions of each year. In order to supply sufficient quantities of water necessary for sustaining agriculture productivity, it often is necessary to utilize irrigation systems for delivering water to fields from remote sources such as flowing streams. Even though available water must be lifted only through relatively short distances, available pumping systems frequently are of a primitive nature and must be operated in an inefficient manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Often animals, such as oxen, are employed as a source of power for driving a bucket-wheel and similar primitive devices for lifting water from a stream. Of course, animals consume relatively large quantities of the agricultural output derived from the thus irrigated fields so that a use of such pumping systems tends to constitute a self-defeating experience.
While internal combustion engines have been employed in many areas, of the nature aforementioned, with varying degrees of success, it can be appreciated that in many primitive areas the technology required for maintenance and operation of irrigation systems equipped with internal combustion engines simply is not available. Thus, even though made available, a widespread usage of such systems is often found to be totally impractical.
It is, therefore, the general purpose of the instant invention to provide a low-cost, low-technology pump which is particularly suited for use in charging irrigation systems found in underdeveloped, arid regions of the earth.